Alone In My Lullaby
by Limphidora
Summary: I'm just the last one of my kind, leading a very lonely existence. Music is my only companion. That is until I get summoned and my life takes a turn for the weirder.
1. Chapter 1

**Alone In My Lullaby**

**Chapter One: Music**

**I should stop making a new story every day and finish the ones I've started. Sorry. I really am. I'll try to update all of them as quickly as possible!**

Music. Music is a wonderful thing, songs bring people together. Even the simplest of beats can cause a whole chain reaction. Some music is loud, some sweet, beats and melodies are like people. But I found the music easier to understand than people, it was so much easier because

music wasn't as deceiving. It was easier to see through and I found it more comforting.

I liked lullabies. They were my favorite, always calming and just wanted you to fall asleep. They were very comforting and I guess that's why I loved them so much because all I wanted was comfort. It was hard to get comfort when your entire race was extinct, you being the only one left alive. Everyone's just waiting for you to die, so they can mark the species officially extinct. But my species had already been marked extinct, well, I'm really just a myth now. Nobody believes in it and few even remember it.

I suppose I also like lullabies because I'm from the moon and moon equals night, which equals sleep. I used to live on the moon with my family until, one day, I found them to all be gone. I was all alone. But being the loyal being I am, I waited. I waited for years and years, but they didn't come back. Eventually, I left because I was starving. Our prey comes from the Earth, so we have to go down to get it. That's why people know we exist because of our visits for food.

We actually were viewed as powerful gods in most ancient religions. We were left sacrifices and it was nice, knowing that someone cared. Being a god was amazing, people would bow if you came by. It made you feel on top of the universe, it was a wonderful feeling. I didn't want to let it go, but when everyone left and I waited, they forgot. After many generations, we were almost completely erased from history. But our summoning spells stood the test of time. I'll still get people summoning me once in awhile, but I have to check if they really need me.I haven't been summoned for a long time now, I wonder what happened to all the things (walls, paper, books, etc) that had our summoning spells on them.

I've seen the new humans. Magic is much more focused on now. Some magics, I've seen, have fallen away, dragon slayer magic isn't practiced as much as it was. My magic, music magic, hasn't been practiced as much as I've wanted it to be. Sure there's sound magic, god slayer sound magic, demon slayer sound magic. All of it sound magic, not music. I haven't seen anyone crack open the only books (that I wrote) on music magic in centuries, it's sad.

Well, my species mostly practiced this music magic, maybe it's specialized to my species. My species being Lunar Serpents. We are stretched out like snakes, but have large wings like dragons, our eyes are used in many potions and are almost always golden or black. I got the trait where one eye is gold and the other is black. We have scales like a dragon, but legs like a cat, without the fur. And fins instead of arms. We are very odd looking creatures, but that's okay.

I've been walking along the moon's surface for many hours now, waiting to get hungry and go hunt. There's really no other reason to leave the moon. I mean, what if I get spotted? My organs sold for a lot, back when we were plentiful, what about now? How much more has their price soared? I guess I'm just scared. I saw a group of humans bring one of us down once by pure luck. One, the poor thing was very sick and it's mana was very low, but it took a lot to bring him down. I saw many of them throw up when they saw what the inside of a Lunar Serpent was like, I guess they just weren't cut out for it.

My head suddenly jerks up, the crescent moon pattern on my forehead is burning. That means I'm being summoned! I gather some energy and teleport to the place where the summoner is. My heart is beating rapidly, what should I do when I get there, what are they going to be like? When I arrive, the situation is much different than what I pictured.


	2. Sorry

Sorry. I broke my arm today, I was standing on a chair, I lost my balance and fell. I won't be updating much, but I will try


End file.
